Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mounting element used in furniture building which can be inserted into a bore of a furniture element and fixed in place therein.
In connection with the building of furniture in particular, diverse mounting elements are required for connecting furniture elements, or for attaching diverse furniture fittings to a furniture element. A bore in the furniture element is often embodied as a blind bore, and the mounting element is in two pieces, wherein one part is inserted into the bore of the furniture element and is fixed therein. The part inserted into the furniture element is cup-shaped and is held in the bore of the furniture element by snug press fit alone.